OS : Musique du cœur
by Alinghi Miakono
Summary: C'est la rentrée à Julliard, Bella est fier d'y entrer, elle va y faire la connaissance d'Edward un garçon surprenant.


Voici un OS écrit dans le cadre du concours pour la rentrée du forum Lovelemon-in-fic.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

P.S. les mots en majuscule sont les mots qui étaient imposé.

* * *

**Musique du cœur**

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, je suis violoniste, et aujourd'hui j'entre à Julliard. Mes parents sont si fiers. Depuis que j'ai commencé le violon, c'est mon rêve. Un jour, je jouerai le concerto pour violon de Tchaïkovski, je le sais. Si je suis incapable de tenir sur mes deux jambes en temps normal, quand je joue, je peux m'envoler. En jouant, je peux danser telle une ballerine.

Je suis arrivée à l'école, la veille. Je fais partie des étudiants qui habite sur place. J'aime bien ça, au moins pas de risque d'être en retard. Enfin, c'est sans compter mon sens de l'orientation totalement inexistant qui fait que j'arriverais surement en retard malgré tout. Ce qui évidement ne rate pas dès le premier jour.

**-Excuse moi, **interpellais-je un garçon.

Il se tourne vers moi, et je reste figée par sa beauté. Son fin visage semblait ciseler dans le marbre comme une statue de Michel-Ange, il avait de beaux yeux émeraude, qui se mariaient parfaitement avec ses cheveux savamment décoiffé.

**-Oui ?**

**-Euh pardon, je suis un peu perdue, **me repris-je en secouant la tête, **je cherche l'aula.**

**-Suis-moi, **répond-t-il,** je suis venu, y'a quelques jours pour éviter ces problèmes.**

Il m'entraine à sa suite, et je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser mon regard dérivé vers son admirable fessier. J'imagine qu'il fait partie de la section danse.

**-Comment t'appelles-tu ? **demande-t-il.

-**Bella.**

**-Moi c'est Edward. **

Nous atteignons l'aula, et il m'invite à m'asseoir à ses cotés. Je jette un coup d'œil **FURTIF**à la salle qui se remplit. Finalement, la directrice entre sous les applaudissements.

**-Bienvenue à tous les nouveaux arrivants et bon retour aux anciens. Je suis heureuse de revoir certains visages… et d'autre pas, **plaisante-t-elle. **Comme il est coutume de le faire à Julliard, nos nouveaux musiciens, vont maintenant chacun à leur tour, nous présenter leurs talents.**

Je panique soudain.

**-Elle est sérieuse ? **Chuchotais-je à mon voisin.

-**Elle a l'air, **répond-il alors que le premier nom est appelé.

**-Je confirme, **déclare une fille dans notre dos. **Je suis en troisième année et c'est chaque année la même chose. Je suis danseuse, alors j'ai échappé à ce ****BIZUTAGE****, mais tous les musiciens y passent. Au fait, je m'appelle Alice.**

**-Moi, c'est Bella, et lui Edward, **répondis-je. **Je pourrais jamais jouer devant tout ce monde, ça va partir en ****SUCETTE****.**

**-Bien sur que si, t'inquiète pas, **essaye-t-elle de me rassurer.

Les élèves s'enchainent, jusqu'à ce que la directrice appelle Edward Cullen. Mon voisin se lève, et me glisse.

-**Pour toi.**

Il monte sur la scène, l'air serein, tandis qu'Alice me chuchote:

**-Très mignon, ton petit copain, je suis sur qu'il est aussi bon qu'un ****CHAMALOW****.**

**-C'est pas mon petit copain, **la corrigeais-je alors que sur scène, Edward s'installe au piano.

Il commence à jouer, et soudain, sa voix s'élève envoutante.

_If I walk would you run_

_If I stop would you come_

_If I say you're the one would you believe me_

_If I ask you to stay would you show me the way_

_Tell me what to say so you don't leave me_

_The world is catching up to you_

_While your running away to chase your dream_

_It's time for us to make a move cause we are asking one another to change_

_And maybe i'm not ready_

_But I'm trying for your love_

_I can hide up above_

_I will try for your love_

_We've been hiding enough_

_If I sing you a song would you sing along_

_Or wait till i'm gone, oh how we push and pull_

_If I give you my heart would you just play the part_

_Or tell me it's the start of something beautiful_

_Am I catching up to you_

_While your running away, to chase your dreams_

_It's time for us to face the truth cause we are coming to each other to change_

_And maybe I'm not ready_

_But I'm trying for your love_

_I can hide up above_

_I will try for your love_

_We've been hiding enough_

_I will try for your love_

_We've been hiding enough_

_If I walk would you run_

_If I stop would you come_

_If I say you're the one would you believe me_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pleure, les larmes roules doucement le long de mes joues. Cette chanson est si belle.

**- Ma chérie, si j'étais toi, un mec pareil, je le lâcherais pas**, me dit Alice.

Il revient vers nous sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Quand il s'assoie, je pose mes lèvres sur sa joue, et je prends sa main.

**-Merci, **murmurais-je

Les présentations se poursuivent, jusqu'à ce que la directrice m'appelle.

Je me lève, hésitante, empoignant l'étui de mon instrument, et avance, mais en montant les marches conduisant à la scène, je trébuche. Evidemment, les autres étudiants rient, et je rougis de plus belle. Je me relève malgré tout, et pensant à Edward, sort mon instrument. Je prends une grande inspiration, et je commence à jouer, très vite, je me laisse emporter, dansant tout en jouant. Porter par la musique, je ferme les yeux et dans ma tête apparaît le visage divin d'Edward. C'est sur, je l'aime, et après sa chanson, aucun doute que je ne le laisse pas de marbre. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je découvre qu'Alice m'a rejoint. Elle danse à mes cotés, en rythme avec ma musique.

Lorsque la musique se termine, elle vient me serrer dans ses bras.

**-Tu vois, inutile d'avoir le trac.**

Une fois de plus, les applaudissements éclatent. Je doute d'en mériter autant mais ça me touche quand même.

Quand, j'atteins ma place, Edward, comme je l'ai fait, dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

**-Bravo.**

La cérémonie fini enfin, et je n'ai qu'une envie entendre Edward chanter à nouveau.

**-Tu me jouerais un autre morceau, **demande-t-il alors que nous quittons l'aula.

**-Seulement si tu chantes pour moi avant, **répliquais-je.

**-Marché conclu,** dit-il en prenant ma main et en m'entrainant à sa suite.

**-Où va-t-on ?**

**-Chez moi, j'ai besoin d'un piano.**

Je me sens rougir à l'idée d'entrer dans son univers. J'aimerais faire plus que juste aller chez lui.

Rapidement, nous arrivons à son appartement. C'est un splendide loft. Au milieu du salon, trône majestueusement un magnifique piano à queue. Soudain, après qu'Edward ait refermé la porte, un étrange croassement retentit dans la pièce. Mon regard se porte sur le bocal d'où il provient. Je m'approche.

**-C'est bien ce que je crois que c'est ? **Demandais-je.

**-Si tu pense que c'est une ****GRENOUILLE**** alors oui, c'est bien ça. Une rainette pour être précis.**

**-Comment, on en vient à avoir une grenouille, comme animal de compagnie ?**

**-Mon frère a trouvé ça drôle, il a pensé que cette grenouille croasserait dès que je jouerais de la musique et donc que ça m'embêterais, la réalité c'est qu'elle adore que je joue, et ne fait pas un bruit quand je le fais. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**

**-Non merci, juste t'entendre chanter.**

**-D'accord, mais je vais jouer un duo, alors tu chantes avec moi. **Dit-il en me tendant une partition.

Il s'assit au piano, et avant que je puisse protester, il commença à jouer. À nouveau, son envoutante voix, s'éleva.

_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

Je n'étais pas une très bonne chanteuse, mais je me lançais malgré tout.

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities_

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_Now who'd of ever thought that_

_We'd both be here tonight_

_And the world looks so much brighter_

_With you by my side_

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_I know it for real_

_This could be the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_I never knew that it could happen_

_Till it happened to me_

_I didn't know it before_

_But now it's easy to see_

_It's a start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_That it's the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_Start of something new_

Lorsque le piano se tût, je l'embrassais. Puis, reprenant mes esprits, je m'écartais.

**-Excuse-moi.**

**-Non, **dit-il simplement en me tirant sur ses genoux, **j'ai adoré, **continua-t-il en m'embrassant à nouveau.

Ses mains parcouraient mon dos, le long de ma colonne vertébrale, m'envoyant des frissons partout dans le corps. Soudain, il franchit la barrière que formait mon t-shirt. Ses mains se rejoignirent sur mon nombril, avant de monter doucement vers ma poitrine.

Ma raison m'avait quittée depuis longtemps, et je lui arrachais presque sa chemise, pendant qu'il m'enlevait doucement mon vêtement. Il me contempla un instant.

**-Tu es si belle, **affirma-t-il.

-**Tu veux dire banal, **corrigeais-je.

**-Si tu étais banal, je n'aurais pas joué pour toi. **Répondit-il en m'embrassant.

Il me souleva, pour défaire mon pantalon, avant de me le retirer.

**-Si, tu veux que je m'arrête, dis-le maintenant.**

Je gémis, et l'attirai à moi pour l'embrasser. Il se frottait contre mon intimité brulante, et j'entrepris maladroitement de lui enlever son jeans. Il vint à ma rescousse, et l'envoya valdinguer à travers la pièce.

**-Prends moi, **haletais-je, en caressant la bosse que formait son boxer.

-**À tes ordres, **répondit-il en me posant sur le piano, après avoir baissé mon string.

Il attrapa un préservatif, et après l'avoir enfilé sur son membre, s'enfonça brutalement en moi. J'hurlais de plaisir, alors qu'il recommençait. Je l'entourais de mes jambes pour lui imposer mon rythme.

**-Ce que t'es bonne, **grogna-t-il.

**-Toi aussi, **répondis-je.

Il titillait mes seins par dessus mon soutien-gorge, tout en continuant à me marteler pour mon plus grand plaisir.

-**OH oui, je vais bientôt venir, **hurlais-je en sentant mes muscles se contracter.

**-Attends, **m'ordonna-t-il.

Il accéléra encore tandis que je me retenais.

**- Maintenant, **hurla-t-il en se déversant dans le morceau de latex.

Je le rejoins instantanément au 7ème ciel, envahi par un puissant orgasme avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Je repris conscience dans un lit moelleux. J'avais un goût sucré dans la bouche.

**-Bonjour, la belle au bois dormant, tiens mange quelque chose, **me salua Edward en me tendant un plateau plein de nourriture.

Je saisi un petit pain au chocolat et mordais dedans.

-**Que s'est-il passé ? **Demandais-je la bouche pleine.

**-Tu t'es évanouie.**

Je sentis mes joues me bruler.

**-Je suppose que tu n'avais rien mangé ce matin.**

**-Non, en effet.**

Il souri alors que j'aurais voulu m'enterrer.

**-Mon dieu, achevez-moi, **gémis-je.

**-C'est plutôt flatteur, de mettre KO de plaisir une superbe fille comme toi, **se moqua-t-il.

Je saisis le verre d'eau sur le plateau, et en versais le contenu sur sa tête.

**-Tiens, pour oser te moquer de moi.**

Il lâcha le plateau et me souleva.

-**Ha c'est comme ça, **rit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il ouvrit la porte avec le pied, et me posa dans la baignoire. Je tentai d'en sortir, mais il me retint tout en saisissant la douche. J'entrepris alors de la lui arracher des mains, mais je ne faisais pas le poids face à lui. Je ne pus éviter le jet d'eau froide qui m'arracha un hurlement. Heureusement, il fut lui aussi éclaboussé de même que toute la salle de bain.

**-C'est malin, maintenant j'ai froid, **me plaignis-je.

**-Je connais un bon moyen de se réchauffer, **répondit-il en me regardant avec une lueur de désir.

Je souris, et il me rejoint dans la baignoire, allumant l'eau chaude. Il me serra contre lui, tandis que l'eau qui remplissait rapidement le bassin me réchauffait. Bientôt, les sages câlins se transformèrent en tendres caresses, avant de se diriger vers d'autres horizons des plus plaisantes.

**-Bella, je t'aime, **souffla le jeune homme.

**-Moi aussi, **répondis-je en me retournant et en saisissant ses lèvres.

Il m'entraina alors vers les profondeurs du plaisir.

* * *

Et voila, si cet OS vous a plu, je vous invite à aller lire les autres et voté sur le forum : http :/ /lovelemon-in-fic . forumactif . com / comment-reussir-une-bonne-rentree-lemoniaque-f75/ (enlevez les espaces)


End file.
